


Phantom Faces

by Kandai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gen, Identity Issues, Internal Conflict, Prostitution, The Eden Club Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Durant l'inspection de l'Eden Club, Hank tombe sur un visage familier. Trop familier.





	Phantom Faces

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : David Cage, Quantum Dream.
> 
>  **Note** : Le premier jet d'une série tournée autour de l'identité des androïdes, notamment celle de Connor. Le Hank/Connor est platonique pour l'instant mais il n'est pas exclu que j'en fasse quelque chose de romantique plus loin. Bonne lecture. :)

####  ** Phantom Faces **

Pour un bordel qui n’hésitait pas à promouvoir une soi-disant réputation rutilante à qui voulait l’entendre (et putain, ils étaient nombreux), l’Eden Club ne parvenait pas à dégager autre chose qu’une atmosphère lourde et nauséabonde, exacerbée par les tapis capitonnés qui parsemaient toutes les pièces et par l’odeur agressive des produits chimiques.

Hank se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise. L’air étouffant qui embaumait l’intérieur de la maison de passe aussi certainement qu’un mausolée commençait à lui donner le tournis – et ce n’était même pas la faute aux quantités astronomiques d’alcool qu’il avait ingéré en début de soirée. Les putes, ça n’avait jamais été son « truc », mis à part le fantasme occasionnel d’adolescent, et encore moins les putes en plastique aux déhanchements préprogrammés et aux sourires sans âmes lancés depuis des tubes de verre. L’ambiance du club baignait dans un malaise diffus, une artificialité chimique dont tout le monde se foutait bien sauf Hank et ce dernier n’avait déjà plus qu’une envie : rentrer chez lui et finir sa soirée dans son canapé, un whisky bon marché à la main.

Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre ce fichu robot jusqu’ici, merde ? Qu’est-ce qu’il en avait seulement à foutre des déviants et de cette fichue mission ? Si ça ne tenait qu’à Hank, on les débrancherait tous et puis basta, rideau, plus de robots pour leur pourrir la vie…

En parlant de robots… il ne voyait le sien nulle part. Où est-ce qu’il s’était encore fourré, celui-là ?

— Connor ? appela le lieutenant, sa voix rauque portant à peine au-dessus du bruit sourd de la musique d’ambiance.

Personne ne lui répondit.

L’agent de police pesta entre ses dents, maudissant l’androïde pour la millième fois de la soirée. Évidemment, c’était toujours au moment où il se mettait à le chercher que la foutue machine se décidait enfin à aller voir ailleurs, jamais avant. Pour un peu, Hank aurait presque été convaincu que Connor se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule à insister pour enquêter sur les déviants pour ensuite systématiquement prendre la tangente en plein milieu des scènes de crime mais l’efficacité du robot n’était plus vraiment à démontrer, à ce niveau. Il avait arrêté l’androïde de Carlos après tout, avait même réussi à lui soutirer des aveux et si Hank ne l’avait pas ralenti, il aurait probablement arrêté le taré aux pigeons en moins de temps qu’il n’aurait fallu pour le dire.

Ca ne l’empêchait pas d’être un trouduc. Un trouduc compétent, d’une efficacité remarquable mais un trouduc quand même. Sa mission principale était probablement rattachée à une option « Emmerder Lieutenant Anderson au maximum » ou il-ne-savait-quel autre programme à la con.

Le lieutenant soupira et chercha Connor des yeux mais au milieu des néons bleus et violets qui tapissaient le club et des LED clignotantes des androïdes parqués sous leurs tubes en verre, le fichu robot semblait s’être volatilisé. Les mains dans les poches, Hank se mit à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de son coéquipier, se jurant intérieurement de se casser sans demander son reste s’il ne mettait pas la main dessus d’ici cinq minutes. Si la déviante n’était pas conne, elle avait probablement mis les voiles depuis longtemps et Hank n’avait pas la moindre envie de commencer une partie de cache-cache dans les rues de Detroit alors qu’il lui restait une balle et un fond de bouteille à la maison.

Il traversa une nouvelle salle baignée dans une lumière violine, remplie de tubes numérotés dispersés autour d’une estrade sur laquelle un autre androïde se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Hank balaya la pièce du regard, toujours à la recherche de son partenaire, mais ce dernier n’était pas là non plus ; il marmonna une injure et allait faire marche arrière lorsque ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur le robot en train de danser sur l’estrade.

C’était Connor.

C’était Connor, vêtu uniquement d’un caleçon qui ne laissait aucune place à l’imagination, sa jambe nue sensuellement enroulée autour d’une barre métallique et son bras gracieusement étiré vers l’arrière alors qu’il mouvait son bassin langoureusement. Ses cheveux, d’ordinaire impeccablement tirés, avaient été stylisés de façon à retomber en vaguelettes autour de son visage, trahissant un appel au toucher.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Hank avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait gardé la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson en manque d’air. Il lui fallut encore un moment – ainsi qu’une bonne dose de volonté – pour parvenir à la refermer.

— Connor, qu’est-ce que tu fous là, bordel de merde ?! jura Hank, trop abasourdi par l’absurdité de la situation pour se mettre réellement en colère.

L’androïde ne répondit pas à l’appel de son prénom mais se tourna vers le policier avec un sourire vaporeux aux lèvres et découvrit la pointe d’une langue rosée, accompagnée par un clin d’œil mutin. L’humain sentit ses joues se colorer furieusement devant l’obscénité du spectacle. Décidément, il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre des conneries : non seulement il avait été traîné hors de son coma éthylique par son trouduc de coéquipier en plastique et forcé de dessoûler de la manière la plus désagréable possible pour être traîné sur une affaire dont il n’avait rien à foutre mais voilà que ledit coéquipier venait probablement de griller son dernier fusible de rationalité et de court-circuiter pour de bon.

Sinon comment expliquer le fait qu’il soit en train de danser comme une putain chevronnée au milieu de la maison de passe la plus fréquentée du quartier ?

 _Merde_ , qu’est-ce qu’il allait dire à Cyberlife ? « Désolé, votre robot high-tech vient de péter un plomb au milieu d’un bordel et a décidé de se reconvertir dans la prostitution » ? Fowler aurait sa tête.

Le lieutenant passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. _Soirée de merde._

— Connor, reprit Hank, sa patience proche du néant, t’as intérêt à descendre de là tout de suite ou je vais…

— Lieutenant ? coupa une voix familière dans son dos. Je suis ici.

Hank se retourna avec brusquerie, tombant nez-à-nez face à… Connor.

Impossible de se tromper, cette fois. L’uniforme noir, blanc et bleu ainsi que les lettres RK800 se détachaient assez nettement dans la pénombre de la lumière tamisée du bordel et les yeux bruns qui le scrutaient d’un air vaguement désapprobateur en disaient plus long que n’importe quelle confirmation verbale. Hank se sentit tout à coup extrêmement stupide d’avoir confondu l’envoyé froid et analytique de Cyberlife avec un prostitué au regard vide. Le vrai Connor – celui qu’il connaissait, presque malgré lui – ne lui aurait jamais souri comme le faisait le gigolo qui se déhanchait derrière lui dans l’indifférence la plus totale.

— Merde, alors… grommela l’humain, les joues rougissant sous le coup de l’embarras. Je pensais que t’étais…

Il se tut et fixa ses chaussures. Inutile de remettre une couche de honte sur sa honte, la situation était déjà bien assez embarrassante comme ça. Malheureusement pour les lambeaux de sa dignité, le foutu robot n’eut pas la présence d’esprit de fermer sa gueule en plastique : un seul coup d’œil au modèle qui se déhanchait autour du pole dance suffit pour l’amener à la bonne déduction.

— Ah. Je vois.

C’était officiel, la soirée venait de passer de très naze à complètement merdique.

Hank se passa une main sur la nuque, frottant la peau jusqu’à recouvrir le rouge qui s’était propagé à cet endroit. Connor s’obstinant à garder le silence, le quinquagénaire finit par se résigner à lui jeter un coup d’œil – quitte à s’attirer son sarcasme ou ses réprimandes, après tout il n’était plus à ça près.

Étrangement, il n’en fut rien.

L’androïde semblait même avoir oublié que Hank existait. Il fixait son double avec une intensité que seuls les robots possédaient, son ampoule LED oscillant furieusement entre le bleu et le jaune. L’autre – le second Connor – continuait de danser avec nonchalance sur la petite estrade, ses jambes musclées tournoyant avec une grâce frivole autour de la barre métallique, tout en ignorant superbement son entourage.

Hank ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Lui-même n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de tourner les talons et de se barrer le plus vite possible, d’oublier ce qu’il venait de voir

— Tu n’savais pas, hein ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, regrettant aussitôt sa question.

Connor cligna des yeux. L’ampoule circulaire coincée dans sa tempe revint à son bleu habituel alors qu’il se tournait vers le lieutenant, ses yeux bruns plus perçants que jamais.

— Cyberlife dispose d’une quantité limitée d’interfaces humanoïdes, répliqua-t-il sur le ton factuel qu’Hank détestait cordialement. La peau que je porte en ce moment, le visage qui m’a été attribué lors de mon initialisation – tout cela provient d’une base de données vieille de plusieurs décennies. Les probabilités pour que ce visage ait déjà été utilisé afin de modéliser d’autres androïdes étaient… non-négligeables.

« Non-négligeables », foutre Dieu…

Le mot ralluma la colère qui grondait dans le ventre du policier.

— Parce que ça n’te fait rien, ça ? murmura Hank, effaré par l’attitude détachée de son partenaire. De savoir que ton visage se balade sur d’autres – sur des putes ? De savoir que ton corps aurait pu être utilisé pour… pour, quoi, servir de jouet pour des connards en manque ? De savoir que t’aurais pu mener ce genre de vie ?!

Il fit un geste de la main, désignant vaguement le club et l’androïde qui continuait de danser devant eux. La LED redevint jaune le temps de quelques clignotements, puis repassa au bleu. Connor plissa les yeux avant de les baisser, comme si la vision de ce double si ressemblant et pourtant si différent lui était insupportable.

— Je suis un androïde, Hank, répondit-il. Je n’ai pas de vie à mener.

_Merde !_

Hank en avait ras-le-bol de ces conneries. Il aurait voulu saisir son partenaire par les épaules, le secouer, hurler de tout ses poumons que ce n’était pas normal de tomber sur son clone en plein milieu d’un bordel, que ce n’était pas normal d’avoir un nom sans visage, que ce n’était pas juste, juste, juste – putain !

Il aurait voulu lui casser le nez, le défigurer jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus le distinguer de l’autre – de l’ombre, du gigolo qui les ignorait toujours, comme enfermé dans un cocon – jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr, qu’il puisse marteler dans ce corps de plastique « Tu es différent, tu es différent, tu es différent, MERDE » à coups de poings.

Il en brûlait d’envie. Putain, ça serait même justice après l’humiliation de la salle de bains. Après la douche froide et les vomissements et la main implacable mais amicale qui l’avait soutenue afin qu’il ne tombe pas.

Mais…

Il y avait eu quelque chose – une douceur, une faille, une hésitation – dans la voix de Connor, dans la façon dont son regard fuyait ce clone de lui-même, dans sa réponse même. Il y avait quelque chose dans tout cela qui dissuada Hank de répliquer, quelque chose qui dissipa sa colère contre Cyberlife, contre cette humanité trop occupée à se palucher sur des morceaux de plastique pour aimer son prochain, contre ce visage qui venait de découvrir qu’il était loin d’être unique.

Il y avait une pointe d’humanité noyée dans l’océan des faits, un doute, une fêlure qui avait fait trembler Connor de quelques millimètres – et merde, _putain de bordel de merde_ , mais il avait soudainement l’impression d’être le pire des connards, d’être un voyeur parmi ceux qu’il venait de dénoncer, de se rincer l’œil en observant ainsi un secret censé rester secret. Il avait soudainement envie de prendre Connor par les épaules et de l’emmener loin d’ici, de l’emmener loin de cette merde qui mendiait l’amour en effaçant les mémoires, qui violait et détruisait sans en payer les conséquences, qui pensait que les « non » qu’on avait programmé à l’intérieur de la bouche des machines n’avaient soudainement plus aucune valeur.

Il avait envie de s’en aller, de quitter le club sans se retourner – et peut-être pour la première fois, il eut envie d’emmener Connor avec lui. Ailleurs. Là où les clones n’existait pas. Où il n’y aurait jamais que deux visages – les leurs.

Mais c’était stupide de penser ainsi. Il n’aimait même pas Connor. Il avait envie de frapper le bonhomme à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait, chaque fois que ce dernier lui rappelait que sous ces yeux bruns et ces taches de rousseur, il n’y avait qu’une structure en plastique vide.

Vide d’âme.

« Je n’ai pas de vie à mener. »

— Ouais, maugréa Hank sans grande conviction, en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Ouais, peut-être…

Connor garda le silence. Son ampoule resta bleue. Impassible.

— Venez, lieutenant, reprit-il avec sa fermeté habituelle. J’ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de localiser la déviante.

L’androïde tourna les talons et s’engouffra dans le ventre du bordel, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hank le suivit, content pour la première fois d’avoir quelque chose d’autre à faire. Plus vite ils auraient bouclé l’enquête, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui et imbiber son cerveau d’alcool jusqu’à ce qu’il oublie tout le reste.

Pendant une seconde, derrière eux, il y eut un bruissement d’air – et ce fut bref, un court instant perdu dans le coin de ses yeux mais il aurait juré que l’autre Connor avait arrêté de danser.


End file.
